


Dead Man's Party

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Galloween 2014 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shameless Halloween, galloweeen, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey are dragged to a frat party by their respective sibling and bond over the shittiness that is dressing up for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man's Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magneticdice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/gifts).



> i definitely disagree with ian and mickey and their stance on dressing up. i cosplay so halloween is like just another occasion to dress up lol.
> 
> also! tanya (magneticdice) gave me the idea for this so it's dedicated to her :)

                “Not going,” Mickey insisted, though he knew he was going to give in a few minutes later. True to form, half an hour later he had committed to going to the frat party his sister was begging him to attend, but remained firm on his one condition. “No costume.”

 

                “Yes, you are. It’s a costume party, you have to wear a costume.” Mickey might have argued against Mandy more, but she abruptly declared; “Gotta go, Mick. Got lecture on the other end of campus. Come up with something, asshole.”

 

                Mickey huffed out a sigh and Mandy hung up. “Fucking bitch,” he grumbled.

 

-

 

 

                “Not going,” Ian reminded Lip, when he asked again what his costume was going to be.

 

                “Yeah, you are,” Lip said. He straightened his tie and fixed his hair. Ian rolled his eyes. He put on a suit and suddenly, he’s James Bond. He had no right to comment on Ian’s lack of costume. “Come on, man. College parties are fun. They’re not as hardcore as the ones back home but there’s tons of booze and people and you’ll probably get laid.”

 

                “I don’t need your help getting laid,” Ian insisted.

 

                “Well you’ll definitely get some here. You still need a costume,” Lip noted. Ian knew Lip wouldn’t give a shit about the costume thing if this wasn’t happening at his frat, and all the guys had met Ian and new that he was Lip’s brother and if Lip brought him to the party and he showed up costume-less, it would reflect poorly on Lip. And we couldn’t have that.

 

                Lip strode over to his dresser and dug around for a bit, before he found what he was looking for. He tossed it at Ian and didn’t miss too badly; he’d already had more than a few drinks and he was on the edge of tipsy. Ian took that as a sign that he was heading out, and based on how Lip stood in the doorway staring at him, he was expected to get up and come with. He sighed and picked up the thing Lip had thrown at him – a shitty plastic fake police badge – and got to his feet.

 

                Lip, drunk and obnoxious, cheered as they made their way and Ian rolled his eyes at his brother’s douchebaggier-than-usual behaviour. “Fucking dick,” he grumbled.

 

-

 

                “Oh no, we’re not leaving here when you’re not wearing a costume,” Mandy said, halting her brother as he shrugged on his jacket. “You didn’t bring _anything_?”

 

                “Fuck no,” Mickey grunted. He finished the beer he’d been working on and tossed the can at his sister. Beer leaked everywhere of course and Mandy dodged deftly, impressively agile in her heels.

 

                “You’re fucking useless,” Mandy declared. She wandered out of her room and into the hall. Mickey didn’t watch her but he heard her rummaging around in something out in the hallway. Her heels clicked as she returned to her room and shut the door behind her, hugging a white bed sheet to her chest. “Strip. Down to your boxers.”

 

                “Why?” Mickey groaned, but he knew by her tone that he wasn’t going to get out of this. He got to his feet and undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He kicked them aside and stripped off his socks, and peeled off his shirt. He sweated a little as his sister shook out the folded sheet and he repeated his question. “Mandy, why?”

 

                “Gonna make you a toga,” she said and when Mickey went to protest she slapped him repeatedly until he shut up. “You chose this. I gave you a chance to find something you didn’t hate and you didn’t. So this is what you get. Stop being such a bitch about it.”

 

                “Fuck,” Mickey swore, and Mandy went at him with the sheet.

 

-

 

                “There she is,” Lip said to Ian from behind the rim of his cup.

 

                “The girl you’ve been trying to fuck?” Ian asked, looking over to the new arrival with little to no interest. He got the sense that she was probably really pretty but she was caked in makeup and her tits were out and Ian wasn’t into that in the least.

 

                “Say it a little louder, please,” Lip grumbled. The girl held the door open for someone and Lip snorted when he saw the person she arrived with. “What a fucking loser. What kind of a tool wears a toga outside of a toga party?”

 

                “Shut up, Lip,” Ian said, absent-minded as he watched the toga guy. He was clearly uncomfortable in the sheet he’d been wrapped up in and Ian guessed he’d probably rather he anywhere but here. Ian understood the feeling.

 

                “I think he’s her brother,” Lip observed. “He looks like an asshole.”

 

                Ian didn’t comment on that, just kept checking out the hot new guy from across the room. His upper body was built perfectly; pale skin and hard biceps that Ian wanted to sink his teeth into and collarbones he yearned to mark up with his mouth. As much as he seemed unhappy about being in his toga, it put so many good features on display and Ian thought it was a shame that he seemed so uncomfortable when he looked so sexy.

 

                Lip kept trying to talk to him but Ian remained distracted, following the guy with his eyes. He followed his sister around for awhile before they finally settled on a couch where they chatted up the people around her and he sat drinking heavily.

 

                Some drunk girl stumbled past his couch and fell into the guy’s lap. He sputtered and swore at her and his sister laughed at his struggles. The drunk girl flirted with him clumsily and tried to shift her body in what she probably hoped was alluring and sexy but Mickey was clearly not having it. He just dumped her to the floor and got up, trudging to the back door of the house and going out to the deck, presumably to have a smoke.

 

                Lip eyed the girl where she sat alone on the couch, still laughing and calling after her brother. “I’m going in,” he told Ian, who honestly couldn’t give less fucks because he was already planning on going after the brother. They parted without complaint, Lip going over to where the girl sat on the couch and Ian went out the back door.

 

                The yard was dotted with clustered of people smoking and drinking and talking. Ian found toga guy standing alone facing away from him and tilting his head back to blow out his smoke. Ian admired his legs and found he definitely could imagine holding them propped over his shoulders or wrapping them around his waist while he fucked the guy hard. And his ass? Don’t even get Ian started.

 

                He seemed to noticed Ian watching him since he scowled and asked; “The fuck are you lookin’ at?” about as rudely as one person could possibly ask that question. Ian felt charmed.

 

                “Just enjoying the scenery,” Ian said with a grin. “Nice toga,” he added.

 

                “Yeah, whatever. My sister dragged me here and forced me to wear the stupid thing. Fucking bitch,” he rambled, then glared at Ian. “Speaking of shitty costumes: what the fuck are you supposed to be?”

 

                “I’m an undercover cop,” Ian replied, digging out his fake police badge and flashing it to the guy.

 

                “Sucks for you. I’ve got a habit of punching cops,” he mused. “You got a name, officer?”

 

                “Ian,” he replied, smirking. He wondered if this guy was this flirty when he wasn’t drunk. “You?”

 

                “Mickey,” he answered. “So you wanna get out of here, officer? I could show you _my_ badge if you want.” Little did Ian know, he had a real cop’s badge that he’d taken off an officer who’d tried to arrest him and ended up getting beaten up instead.

 

                “Don’t you have to wait for your sister?” Ian asked, though he burned to say yes and take off with Mickey.

 

                “Mandy? Nah, she’s been drooling over some blond kid in a suit all night. She’s probably shaking her tits at him right now, if she hasn’t already got him between her legs,” Mickey said and Ian held back his snort of laughter. At least Lip wouldn’t have to try too hard to get up her barely-there skirt. “She won’t be back tonight. I’m staying with her right now, so we’ll have the room to ourselves tonight.”

 

                “Alright. I think my brother is going to need the place tonight anyways,” Ian said. Once that was decided, they backtracked through the party to tell their respective siblings where they were off to, though the pair were nowhere in sight. Mickey’s assumptions about Mandy’s powers of seduction were probably true. Ian didn’t let that slow him and Mickey down.

 

                They started walking from Lip’s frat house to Mandy’s sorority and Ian’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

                _find somewhere else to crash. need the place for sex_

Ian smirked and tapped out a response to his brother. _roger dodger. good thing my date is taking me back to his place or we’d be in a bit of an awkward sitch_

He ignored the rest of the texts Lip sent him, no doubt wanting to know who was hooking up with. He was bit busy to indulge his brother’s nosiness. (Turns out Mickey’s sister was blowing up his phone for the same reason.)


End file.
